wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ludzie jak bogowie/I/2
| autor=Herbert George Wells | autor1= | sekcja=Księga I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ DRUGI ''Dziwna droga '' I''' Przez czas jakiś uwaga pana Barnstaple podzieliła się nierówno między dwa przedmioty: limuzynę, z której pasażerowie zaczęli właśnie wysiadać, i roztaczający się naokoło krajobraz. Ten ostatni był w samej rzeczy taki cudowny i tak niezwykły, że odrazu zapragnął się z kimś podzielić swym zachwytem i zdumieniem. Działo się z nim coś dziwnego, i sam nie był w stanie zdać sobie sprawy z przygniatającego i oszołamiającego wrażenia. Chciał się do kogoś odezwać, wezwać czyjejś pomocy i dlatego tylko uświadomił sobie obecność małej grupy ludzi wpobliżu, którzy mogli mu może ewentualnie przyjść z pomocą. Sama droga nie była już zwyczajną angielską szosą, zbudowaną z ubitych razem kamieni i odpadków, zalanych smołą i posypanych zwierzchu żwirowatym piaskiem i kurzem z dodatkiem zwierzęcego nawozu, lecz lśniącym traktem, najwidoczniej szklanym, w niektórych miejscach przejrzystym jak krystaliczna woda, w innych mlecznym lub opalizującym złotemi kłaczkami, stanowiącemi składową część cudownej masy. Był szeroki na jakieś dwanaście lub piętnaście jardów. Po obydwóch jego stronach ciągnęły się pasy murawy, najpiękniejszej, jaką pan Barnstaple kiedykolwiek oglądał — trzeba bowiem zaznaczyć, że znał się na gatunkach trawy i sam kosił trawniki — za niemi zaś widniały szerokie obrzeżające je wstęgi kwiatów. W miejscu, gdzie siedział w samochodzie oszołomiony pan Barnstaple, na przestrzeni może trzydziestu jardów, w obie strony wstęga ta składała się z gąszczu jakichś nieznanych kwiatów koloru niezapominajek. Dalej urywała się jednostajność barwy, i w miarę, jak wzrok przenosił się coraz dalej i dalej, zjawiało się coraz więcej wysmukłych, niepokalanie białych kiści, które wkońcu wyrugowywały zupełnie z grządki błękitne kwiecie. Z drugiej strony drogi te same kiście zmieszane były z masą roślin, okrytych strąkami nasiennemi, również nieznanemi panu Barnstaple, a grającemi istną gamą kolorów, od błękitu i fioletu do czerwieni i intensywnego szkarłatu. Poza tą cudownie barwną pianą kwiatów rozciągały się równe łąki, na których pasły się stada białego bydła. Trzy sztuki, znajdujące się wpobliżu, może trochę spłoszone nagłem ukazaniem się pana Barnstaple, żuły paszę i przyglądały mu się zamyślonemi, łagodnemi oczyma. Miały one długie rogi i podgardla jak bydło z Indyj i południowej Europy. Od tych potulnych stworzeń oczy pana Barnstaple przeniosły się na długi rząd drzew o konturach w kształcie płomieni, na biało-złotą kolumnadę i na tło łańcucha śnieżnych gór. Parę długich białych chmur żeglowało po olśniewająco błękitnem niebie. Powietrze robiło wrażenie zdumiewająco czystego i wonnego. Z wyjątkiem krów i grupki osób, stojących koło limuzyny, nie było widać żadnej innej żywej istoty. Turyści stali nieruchomo i rozglądali się ze zdumieniem dokoła. Pana Barnstaple dobiegło echo kłótliwych głosów. Ostry trzask ztyłu zwrócił jego uwagę w innym kierunku. Zboku przy drodze, od strony, z której, jak sądził, nadjechał, widniały ruiny, wyglądające na rumowiska niedawno zdemolowanego kamiennego domu. Obok stały dwie ogromne jabłonie, świeżo odarte z kory, połupane i powykręcane jakby skutkiem jakiejś eksplozji. Ze środka gruzów wydobywał się słup dymu i charakterystyczny trzask palących się rzeczy. Powykręcane sylwetki zdruzgotanych drzew sprawiły, że pan Barnstaple uświadomił sobie, iż część kwiatów, rosnących tuż przy drodze, przechylona była na jedną stronę jakby skutkiem gwałtownej wichury, która tylko co tędy przeszła. Nie słyszał jednakże żadnej eksplozji ani też nie poczuł żadnego, choćby najlżejszego podmuchu wiatru. Przez chwilę patrzył, osłupiały, a potem znów spojrzał w kierunku limuzyny, jakby wyglądając stamtąd wyjaśnień. Troje turystów szło drogą ku niemu. Naprzedzie dążył wysoki, szczupły, siwy mężczyzna w pilśniowym kapeluszu i długim samochodowym płaszczu od kurzu. Miał on drobną, rezolutną twarzyczkę z malutkim noskiem, ledwie dostatecznym do utrzymania sprężyn złotych binokli. Pan Barnstaple puścił w ruch motor i pojechał wolno na ich spotkanie. Znalazłszy się, jak sądził, w odległości donośności głosu, zatrzymał się i wychylił głowę z Żółtego Niebezpieczeństwa, by zapytać, gdzie się znajduje. W tejże samej chwili wysoki siwowłosy dżentelmen zadał mu pytanie, jakby wyjęte z jego własnego gardła: — Czy mógłby nam szanowny pan powiedzieć, gdzie się właściwie znajdujemy? '''II — Pięć minut temu — odparł pan Barnstaple — powiedziałbym, że na szosie Maidenhead, wpobliżu Slongh. — Właśnie! — potwierdził wysoki pan poważnym tonem argumentacji. — Właśnie! I ja utrzymuję, że niema żadnej najlżejszej racji przypuszczać, że w dalszym ciągu nie znajdujemy się na tejże Maidenhead’skiej szosie. W głosie jego zabrzmiała wyzywająca nuta urodzonego dialektyka. — To wcale niepodobne do Maidenhead’skiej szosy — zauważył pan Barnstaple. — Zgoda! Ale czyż mamy sądzić na podstawie pozorów, czy też bezpośredniej ciągłości naszego doświadczenia? Szosa Maidenhead doprowadziła nas tutaj, to jest jej dalszy ciąg, przeto utrzymuję, że to jest szosa Maidenhead’ska. — Te góry? — rzekł pan Barnstaple. — Powinien tam leżeć zamek Windsor — odparł z ożywieniem wysoki jegomość takim tonem, jakby oddawał jedną figurę w gambicie. — Był tam przed pięciu minutami — powiedział pan Barnstaple. — A więc najwidoczniej te góry są rodzajem kamuflażu — oznajmił triumfująco dialektyk — i cała ta historja jest, jak się to dzisiaj mówi, inscenizacją. — Wygląda na piekielnie udaną inscenizację — odparł właściciel Żółtego Niebezpieczeństwa. Nastało chwilowe milczenie, w trakcie którego pan Barnstaple przyjrzał się reszcie towarzystwa. Wysokiego osobnika znał doskonale. Widywał go niejednokrotnie na zebraniach i oficjalnych ucztach. Był to pan Cecil Burleigh, wielki przywódca konserwatystów. Wyróżniał się on nietylko jako polityk, ale również jako człowiek prywatny, filozof i wogóle jako bogata indywidualność. Za nim stał nieznany panu Barnstaple młody człowiek w średnim wieku, niski i krępy, o zaczepnym wyglądzie, która to cecha potęgowała się jeszcze skutkiem noszenia monokla. Trzeci osobnik wydawał mu się również znajomy, ale przez chwilę nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, kim on właściwie był. Miał on gładko wygoloną, okrągłą, pucołowatą fizjonomję i pulchną postać, a strój jego wskazywał albo na anglikańskiego pastora, albo też na bardzo zamożnego katolickiego księdza. Młody człowiek w monoklu zabrał głos i przemówił bezsilnym falsetem: — Przejeżdżałem tędy niecały miesiąc temu w drodze do Taplow Court, i z pewnością tego wszystkiego wtedy nie było. — Przyznaję, że rzecz nastręcza pewne trudności — rzekł z kompetentną miną pan Burleigh. — Przyznaję, że są poważne trudności. Ale pomimo wszystko ośmielam się twierdzić, że moje główne założenie pozostaje w całej mocy. — Pan nie myśli, że to jest Maidenhead’ska szosa? — rzeki dżentelmen w monoklu, zwracając się obcesowo do pana Barnstaple. — Wydaje się za doskonałe na inscenizację — odrzekł tonem łagodnego protestu zapytany. — Ależ panie kochany! — zaoponował pan Burleigh — ta droga jest znana z tego, że hodowcy nasion i szkółek urządzają tu czasami pokazy, nieraz zdumiewające — dla reklamy. — W takim razie dlaczego nie jedziemy prosto do Taplow Court? — zapytał pan w monoklu. — Dlatego — odparł pan Burleigh z odcieniem zniecierpliwienia, właściwego człowiekowi, który musi dowodzić faktu, już ustalonego, a uporczywie ignorowanego — że Rupert utrzymuje, iż znajdujemy się w jakimś innym świecie, i nie chce jechać dalej. Oto dlatego. Zawsze był za bardzo imaginacyjny. Myśli, że rzeczy, które nie istnieją, mogą istnieć. I teraz wyobraża sobie, że jest bohaterem jakiegoś naukowego romansu i że znajduje się poza granicami naszego ziemskiego świata — w innym wymiarze. Czasami myślę, że byłoby lepiej dla nas wszystkich, gdyby Rupert zabrał się do pisania romansów — zamiast je przeżywać. Jeżeli pan, jako jego sekretarz, sądzi, że będziecie w stanie przyjechać do Taplow na czas, żeby zjeść śniadanie z mieszkańcami Windsor’u... Pan Burleigh gestem wypowiedział rzeczy, na któtych słowne wyrażenie nie znalazł odpowiednio silnych wyrazów.... Pan Barnstaple zdążył tymczasem zauważył wolno poruszającą się, pełną napiętej uwagi żółtawo-cerą postać w szarym cylindrze z czarną opaską, spopularyzowanym przez karykaturzystów, badającą łan kwiatów wpobliżu limuzyny. Musiał być to więc ni mniej, ni więcej tylko Rupert Catskill, minister spraw wojskowych.Tym razem pan Barnstaple znalazł się na jednej pojęciowej platformie z tym nazbyt ryzykownym politykiem. Zgadzał się z nim najzupełniej, że ten świat, który się przed nimi w tej chwili roztaczał, był zupełnie innym światem. Wysiadł z auta i zwrócił się do pana Burleigh’a. — Mam wrażenie, że zbadanie tego palącego się budynku pozwoli nam zorjentować się w znacznej mierze w sytuacji. Zdaje mi się, że tam na zboczu obok leży jakaś postać. Gdybyśmy mogli złapać któregoś z oszustów... Urwał w połowie zdania, gdyż nie wierzył ani przez jedną chwilę, że padli ofiarą jakiegoś kuglarstwa. W ciągu ostatnich pięciu minut pan Burleigh ogromnie stracił w jego oczach. Wszyscy czterej spojrzeli na dymiące ruiny. — To doprawdy zdumiewające, że nigdzie nie widać żywej duszy — zauważył pan w monoklu, błądząc wzrokiem po okolicy. — W każdym razie możemy zbadać, co się właściwie pali; nie sądzę, żeby nam to mogło zaszkodzić — rzekł pan Burleigh i ruszył przodem z inteligentnym, badawczym wyrazem twarzy w kierunku zrujnowanego domu między połamanemi drzewami. Ale nie zdążyli zrobić nawet dwudziestu kroków, kiedy mała grupa stanęła jak wryta, gdyż od strony limuzyny doleciały ich głośne, pełne trwogi okrzyki pozostawionej w niej kobiety. III — Doprawdy za wiele tego dobrego! — zawołał ze szczerym gniewem pan Burleigh. — Muszą być z pewnością przepisy policyjne, zabraniające tego rodzaju rzeczy. — Musiał uciec z jakiejś wędrownej menażerji — zauważył pan z monoklem. — Cóż my teraz poczniemy? — Wygląda na oswojonego — rzekł pan Barnstaple, bynajmniej nie kwapiąc się ze zrobieniem próby, która by potwierdziła jego teorję. — Może łatwo przestraszyć ludzi i to nawet bardzo — rzekł siwy dżentelmen i, podniósłszy głos, zawołał łagodnym tonem: — Nie bój się, Stello! Jest prawdopodobnie zupełnie oswojony i nieszkodliwy. Nie drażnij go tą parasolką, bo się jeszcze na ciebie rzuci. Stel-''lo!'' „On” — był to ogromny, pięknie centkowany lampart, który wyszedł cicho z pomiędzy kwiatów i usiadł na środku szklanej drogi obok wielkiego samochodu niby kolosalne kocisko. Mrużył oczy i poruszał rytmicznie głową w tę i w tę stronę z wyrazem głębokiego zaciekawienia, podczas gdy dama stosownie do najlepszych tradycyj, obowiązujących w tego rodzaju wypadkach, otwierała i zamykała parasolkę tak szybko, jak tylko mogła. Szofer schował się za samochodem. Pan Rupert Catskill stał po kolana w kwiatach z otwartemi szeroko oczyma, patrząc na zdumiewające zjawisko, i było widocznem, że ten sam krzyk, który zwrócił uwagę pana Burleigh’a i jego towarzyszy na groźne zwierzę, i dla niego również był pierwszem ostrzeżeniem, że stało się coś niezwykłego. Pierwszy zdobył się na określoną akcję, i ten postępek okazał jego wrodzoną odwagę. Był jednocześnie ostrożny i zuchwały. — Niechże pani przestanie machać tą parasolką, lady Stello — powiedział. — Niech mi pani pozwoli — zaraz — postaram się ujarzmić go wzrokiem. Obszedł naokoło samochód i stanął oko w oko ze zwierzęciem. Przez chwilę stał, jakby się prezentując, w całej okazałości swej rezolutnej, drobnej figurki w szarym surducie i cylindrze z czarną opaską. Wyciągnął ostrożnie rękę, nie za nagle, żeby nie spłoszyć dzikiego stworzenia, i rzekł pieszczotliwym głosem: — Kiiiiiiciuuuuś! Lampart, który przestał zwracać uwagę na złożoną parasolkę lady Stelli, przyjrzał mu się z zainteresowaniem i ciekawością. Amator-pogromca przysunął się o krok bliżej. Zwierzę wyciągnęło pysk i zaczęło wciągać powietrze nosem. — Niech go tylko pogłaszczę — rzekł pan Catskill i zbliżył się na długość ramienia. Lampart powąchał wyciągniętą rękę z wyrazem niedowierzania, poczem kichnął tak nagle i niespodziewanie, że pan Catskill odskoczył o kilka kroków wtył. Kichnął potem po raz drugi z jeszcze większą gwałtownością i, popatrzywszy z wyrzutem na małego człowieczka, przeskoczył lekko przez grządkę kwiatów i pomknął w kierunku biało-żółtej kolumnady. Pasące się na polu bydło, jak zauważył pan Barnstaple, patrzyło nań bez najmniejszej trwogi czy konsternacji. Pan Catskill pozostał na środku drogi w stanie lek kiego podniecenia. — Żadne zwierzę — powiedział — nie może znieść uporczywego ludzkiego spojrzenia. Żadne. To jest zagadka dla waszego materjalistycznego... Czy połączymy się z panem Cecilem, lady Stello? Zdaje się, że on tam znalazł coś ciekawego do obejrzenia. Może ten jegomość, który przyjechał małym żółtym samochodem, wie, gdzie się znajduje? Hm? Pomógł damie wysiąść z samochodu, i oboje podążyli wślad za grupą pana Barnstaple, która tymczasem zbliżała się do palących się ruin. Szofer, najwidoczniej obawiając się pozostać sam z limuzyną w tym świecie niewiarogodnych możliwości, ruszył za nimi, trzymając się tak blisko, jak mu na to pozwalał respekt względem „państwa”.